I think I love you
by SheikJunkie24
Summary: Zoey and Dawn are now both 18 years of age and are living together in sunny Shore City. Zoey loves Dawn but is afraid her friend will leave her. But when Dawn confesses first how will Zoey react. Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo.
1. I Think I Love You

"_Hey!" Zoey yelled "Wait up." She ran fast to try and keep up with the blue haired girl in front of her. 'Dammit why does she have to be so fricken fast' "Dawn slow down!" "Stay away from me Zoey you creepy dyke! I don't love you!" Dawn's word struck Zoey like a whip and she cringed at the sound. She fell down on her knees crying and whispering softly to herself "Come back"_

_

* * *

  
_

Zoey awoke with a jolt, tears overflowing from her eyes. 'Dammit not again' she thought to herself wiping the tears from her eyes. She turned over on her bed and looked at the alarm clock on the dresser. 4am "Shit," she whispers to herself. She turns the other way and saw the cute blue haired girl on the bed across from her. 'Dammit why did this happen to me and why did it have to be her.' she thought.

Her and Dawn had been living with each other for a year, training together for the next contest season in three months time. In the time that they had been living together Zoey fell for Dawn. She loved everything about Dawn and that scared the living hell out of her. 'Why' she thought again. She looked back at her alarm clock and sighed. 4 am and she could not get back to sleep. She got up carefully to avoid waking up Dawn and walk to the other room.

Her and Dawn lived in a 1 bed room apartment on the east side of Sunny Shore City next to the bay. It was a place where training water types was easy and they could come up with many different combinations.

She walked into the living room and laid on the couch channel surfing. She stopped on HBO to watch the last hour and a half of Pirates of the Caribbean III. Sleep was finally coming to her when she noticed what had just come on. She turned to see it was But I'm a Cheerleader. "Oh God Dammit." She whispers to herself. This was one of the most pro lesbian movies of the past Three decades and the resemblance between the main characters and Dawn and herself was uncanny.

* * *

Dawn wakes up to the sound of the TV turning on. 'Zoey had that nightmare again' she thinks to herself. 'If she would tell me about it maybe I could help her' she stumbles out of bed and goes into the living room as well.

Dawn was concerned about her best friend. During the time her and Zoey had been living in Sunny Shore, Zoey had become some what awkward to Dawn in some areas. She would blush whenever dawn touched her hands or hugged her. Dawn loved Zoey a little more than she should and was confused about her feelings.

* * *

"Dawn," Zoey says surprised "Why aren't you asleep". "I should ask you the same thing." Dawn counters. "Touché" Zoey responds. The two sat in silence for an hour watching the movie. At the bar scene Dawn looks at Zoey and stares. 'Wow' she thinks to herself ' these girls remind me of the relationship I have with Zoey'. Zoey feels Dawns eyes on her turns to the blue haired girl. "What are you thinking about Dawn" Zoey says suspiciously. "I was just thinking that" Dawn starts but Zoey interrupts "that these two girls are just like us" "well yeah" Dawn admits. Then when the kiss scene takes place no sound is heard but the sound of the movie. Both girls turn bright red and Zoey looks away from the screen. 'Dammit' she thinks 'now she gonna know how I feel.' Dawn moves in closer to Zoey and whispers in her ear. " Zoey …………. I think I love you"


	2. WHaT ThE FuDgE!

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. Nintendo does

I apologize for waiting so long to write this I had an extremely long case of writers block.

I think I love you chapter two

Zoey looked up at Dawn's eyes. The sapphires had always been an open book to her. She could always tell what was wrong with her by looking in her eyes, but now she saw nothing that was clear. Fear and confusion danced back and forth in her eyes distracting her from the true emotion that lied behind them. "What…..did….you say Dawn?" Zoey hesitantly asked. "I said I think I love you." This time Zoey saw the emotion that was hiding unsuccessfully in her eyes; love. Zoey didn't think she loved Dawn. She knew. To have dreams about someone for an entire year and not love them was astonishing to her.

Dawn looked at Zoey's eyes. 'The rubies of mystery' Ash called them. Everything that hid behind those eyes was unknown to Dawn, but this time she saw pure unsaturated love. She no longer thought about her feelings or what she was going to do. She leaned down and kissed Zoey hard on the lips. Zoey shook with surprise but recovered quickly kissing her enthusiastically, her lips holding Dawn's hostage. She nibbled at Dawn's lower lip begging for entrance. Dawn opened her mouth allowing Zoey in, their tongues battling for dominance. She lost. Zoey's tongue explored Dawns mouth. Zoey decided to take the offensive; she reached up and grabbed Dawn's shoulders switching the positions. Zoey's mouth then left Dawn's and went to her neck nibbling and sucking the flesh there, Dawn's breath caught, Zoey was sending electric shocks through her body. While Zoey kissed her collar bone Dawn chuckled. "I'm guessing this means you love me too right?" Zoey looked up and rolled her eyes. "Nope. I'm making out with you because I hat your guts." Dawn chuckled again. "So does this make up a couple?" "Zoey snickered "it'd be fucked up if it didn't. "Great that means I can do this whenever I want." She grabbed Zoey's face and pulled it up to her own kissing her.

OUTSIDE OF THE DOOR

"Jeez Pikachu I hope Dawn and Zoey Don't mind us waking them up this early" Ash Ketchum scratched his pokemon's chin. He had come to sunny Shore on his way to the pokemon league against Cynthia. Sunny shore was a three day stop and he figured it would be nice to see his friends. He reached into his pocket to get the key dawn had given him the day they separated. He opened the door to see Zoey and Dawn making out on the couch. Only three words could be spoken. "What the Fuck."


	3. UPDATE

**Hi SheikJunkie24 here with an update that's right UPDATE! I started school last week which means I have less time to write and plan but here is a schedule for the chapters**

_**Sept. 25 Ch. 3**_

_**Oct. 6 Ch. 4**_

_**Oct. 23 Ch. 5**_

_**Nov. 1 Ch. 6**_

_**Nov.24,25,26 Chapters 7-11**_

_**Dec. 10. Ch. 12**_

_**Dec. 25 Ch. 13 END**_

**Itll be finished by Christmas and don't hold me to the date. I have walkthroughs on pokemon to do in October and pictures to draw. Ps if you really loved me you would read my other stuff and review…..and subscribe to me on Youtube Twilitsheik**

**Thank you .**

**^.^**

**P.s.s**

**Zoey and dawn are 18 in the stories people not 12**

**Ps3**

**PUDDING AND DEHYDRATED WATER SPAZZ ATTACK FTW**


	4. LUST BUST!

"WHAT THE FUCK!" was all the alert Zoey and Dawn had of Ash's arrival. They pulled their faces apart to see the slightly older Ketchum with confusion frozen upon his face. Dawn's face turned as red as Zoey's hair with embarrassment. Zoey's face was filled with confusion for a moment but that was quickly replaced with anger.

"ASH HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET INTO OUR APARTMENT".

"YOU GUYS GAVE ME A KEY A YEAR AGO" he retorted equally as angry and confused and Dawn and Zoey put together. He and Dawn had dated two years ago. It didn't work out.

"Why didn't you knock or leave a note or better yet WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Zoey had calmed down a little bit but was still bothered by the intrusion.

By this time Ash had also calmed down a little bit.

"I came here to rest. Cynthia challenged me to a rematch and I'm gonna be here for three days. I didn't think you would be awake and I didn't want to wake you guys up." Dawn's face finally became flesh colored again.

"Well now that you're here do you wanna sleep on the couch and rest? Zoey and I can go back into our bed room"

" Yeah I guess me and Pikachu are pretty tired," the yellow mouse nodded in agreement "I'm sorry to cock block you though….well in this case lust bust".

This time it was Dawn's turn to be pissed.

"You know what Ketchum you don't like it you can get the hell out!"

"Geez sorry night." Dawn went into the bedroom first while Zoey helped Ash out with the couch. She was surprised to see Dawn lying on her bed. "Dawn what are you doing on my bed?"

Zoey asked nervously. Dawn flashed a naughty look "I wasn't ready to be away from you yet. That's not so bad is it?"

**I'm sorry I didn't update I was stressed forgive me and review. Some smut in the next chapter lets see if their quiet. XD**


	5. me :UPDATE you:  AGAIN?

Hi sheikjunkie24 here with yet another update.

Chapter 4 will be up at 6 pm tomorrow . (schools putting me behind a little bit I just haven't had time to type that much). Also im gonna a start doing what if fan fics.

I watch a lot of anime in my free time. I also play a lot of video games. (Xbox Live Tag: CakesOfWrath) some times I like to make up little what if plots.

Im gonna start them as soon as November rolls around. So far what ifs ive started writing are

What if Goku didn't bump his head as infant? (** I don't have a scar**)

What if Akane, Shizuku, and Mikoto hadn't been there to cocck block Sakura in Kampfer (**Lust Bust Free**)

You can suggest what ifs in the reviews and I ll try and write them as fast as I can.

Sheikjukie24. ( p.s you cant touch me in halo reach don't try.)

**Bold Equals Titles and all that jazz.**

**i loves you all so review mutha flutchas **


	6. Poke Proof FINALLLLLY!

Zoey gulped at Dawn's look and statement. She loved dawn she had no doubt in her mind that she did and she wanted to show her that she loved her no matter the stakes. However Zoey knew that neither of them had ever done this sort of thing before and she wanted to make it perfect. Just for dawn.

She turned around and locked there door. For the most part it was sound proof because it was used when ever dawn or she used the keyboard in the corner of the room. She turned back around and jumped on to her bed her lips at once on dawns'.

She pressed softly on dawn's lips steadily adding more pressure. She opened her moth some and licked the bottom of Dawn's lips getting a shiver and a gapingly open mouth. Her tongue dove into her mouth trying for dominance and emerging victorious.

Dawn moaned into Zoey's mouth, feeling large amounts of never before felt pleasure. She had never felt this way or done this with anyone else before. She had also never before analyzed the depths of her feelings for the red head. She then realized that she would do anything for Zoey. Just for Zoey.

Zoey's mouth pulled away from Dawn's mouth and started sucking and nibbling the side of her neck. Dawn gasped at the feeling. Zoey found one spot right next to her jugular vain that made her especially responsive. Hooray for sweet spot number one. Her mouth then fell to her collar bone and the collar of Dawn's blue night shirt. She looked up at Dawn with pleading eyes which made dawn inwardly Kawaii. Zoey was so cute when she was begging.

Zoey's hands flew under Dawn's shirt grasping at the newly acquired skin. The feeling of Dawns tight abdominal muscles under her fingers made her absolutely ecstatic. She kissed her was up her belly button to the soft middle of dawn's breast. She grabbed hold of the right boob and pulled her mouth to the left. Sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin there.

Dawn's moans filled the room not audible to any PERSON outside of the room. Her breathing was rough and ragged and Zoey had barley touched her yet. Her hands landed on top of Zoey's head holding it in the position it was in. the feeling of Zoey's mouth on her breast made her wet.

Zoey's left hand shifted and landed at the waist band of Dawn's pajama pants. She gently pulled the pants down and kissed a line down to her under wear. She found another sweet spot right above her panty line. Sweet spot number two. She continued to pull down Dawn's pants as her right hand still grasped her right breast.

Her finger dipped below the panty line to the v below. She looked at Dawn searching for any the signs of off disapproval, but seeing only pure pleasure. She began to stick her fingers inside her lips when she heard a banging at the door.

"PIIIIIIKA!" they heard from the other side of the door. Zoey pulled away angrily. She opened the door to see a very disturbed Pikachu sitting on the door step. "Yes" she said bitterly. Electricity sparked from the mouse's cheeks. Its usually warm brown eyes were cold. It released a discharge in the room. Zapping Zoey and Dawn Successfully ending whatever mood they had left.

As Pikachu left the room it uttered one final "Pika Pikachu!" (Just cuz its human proof doesn't make it poke proof). Zoey stumbled back to the bed defeated and thoroughly zapped and defeated. "Twice in an hour. Fuck YOU ASH!" "Well would you mind still sleeping with me tonight?" dawn asked getting over the shock. Why not?

_**! IM SO FUCKIN SORRY THIS TOOK SO LAWNG! SKEWLS BEEN A BITCH! Ill try finishing by MY birthday. Ill try to do at least 1 chapter a month. I'm sawwy. Ill do some one shots when I can to keep you all from killing. Also I'm sorry this chapter has come out weird I hope you liked it. Ash and Pikachu need honorary lust bust badges. Don't worry dawn and Zoey will *COUGH COUGH* eventually. Maybe later. My smut still sucks when it's better …well YOULL KNOW! O-o**_


	7. NOTICE

League Of Absence

First of all before I actually start typing story I would like to say a few things…..

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY

IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY

Life's Been Shitty. Writing for School. Studying (Had CAHSEE Currently studying for SAT) and been writing for some friends to turn Frownies into smileys.

If The next Chapter isn't up By My Birthday (3 weeks counting down) Ill Blow up

Thanks

p.s Next chapter is 90% completed to be posted Saturday or Sunday. ( I have MOOOOORE school Shit.)


End file.
